Lucy un misterio por resolver
by Shiro-rq
Summary: Cuando él travieso de Natsu fue a visitar a su amigo Gray, jamás creyó que conocería a una chica tan misteriosa como lo era Lucy, si bien ella era todo lo que siempre busco no se dejaría llevar por las apariencias primero iba a descubrir el pasado de Lucy... que le esperara a nuestro intrépido Natsu... recordara que la curiosidad mato al gato, o fue lo que descubrió... xD
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1.- Lucy...Lucy a secas

Un nuevo año comenzaba, todavía se notaba ese pequeño frío característico de la ciudad, los arboles todavía no tenían hojas, era ese típico clima en el que las parejas saldrían pero en este caso no nos centraremos en ellos si no en el joven peli rosa que camina hacia la casa de su amigo, hace mucho que no lo veía y aunque sabia que las clases ya iban a empezar e iban a la misma escuela, no quitaba que le divirtiera golpearse amigablemente con el, nuestro joven iba escucha su grupo metal favorito, (vestía unos simples jeans, una playera roja, unos tenis estilo converse negros y su típica bufanda) al llegar a la casa (2 pisos, una habitación con balcón, jardín delantero y trasero, color azul rey) toco y un joven rubio abrió...

-hola Laxus, no sabia que estabas acá-

-vivo aquí, pasa debes buscar a Gray, esta en la cocina-

-gracias, debemos pelear un dia-

-sera otro dia, hoy saldré, si pregunta Gray fui a ver a Mira-

-nos vemos- el chico rubio salio dejando a nuestro chico en la entrada, pero como conocía a la familia desde hace bastante tiempo, entro en la casa buscando a su amigo.

-yo, Flamita, cuando llegaste?-

-hace un momento hielitos, Laxus me dejo pasar, dijo que saldría con Mira- cuando término de hablar una canción comenzó a sonar desde uno de los cuartos- ¿no estas solo?-

-no, esta mi hermana en casa-

-que no ultear se había casado-

-si, de hecho esta en su casa, ¿vas querer tomar algo?-

-una coca, ¿entonces quien esta en tu casa?-

-mi hermana Lu, creó que no la conoces, bueno Lu en si es mi prima.-

-¿Lu?-

-es mi prima de parte de la familia de Ur, también prima de Laxus, sorprendente no crees, termine siendo familia de Laxus por Lu-

-eh?, no estoy entendiendo nada-

-¡Gray, viste mi playera negra , esa que tiene el dragón rojo, ¿ya sabes cual?, la que use ese día!-

-¿cual?-

-¡la que era de onii-chan, esa que ya no le quedaba y me quede!-

-¡esta en el bote de ropa sucia, esta semana te toca a ti la ropa!-

-¡no jodas, hoy quede de verme con rogué y sting!- se oyeron unos pasos y una chica rubia y de ojos color café (con una coleta alta, short de mezclilla a medio muslo, una sudadera gris y unos converse blancos) bajo por las escaleras hasta llegar donde estaban nuestros muchachos, cualquiera hubiera pensado que la hermana o prima de Gray seria muy bella pero de nuestra chica no podríamos decir nada pues ocultaba su cuerpo o al menos la parte de arriba con la inmensa sudadera gris -no me va a dar tiempo de lavarla- giro y vio a nuestro joven peli rosa -ey (hace una v con sus dedos como saludo), un gusto, (gira de nuevo hacia el pelinegro) Gray cambiame la semana, lava tu esta vez y yo cuando te toque, por fa, rogue consiguió el nuevo halo, y no me puedo resistir a jugarlo-

-no, además no puedes ir, te toca cocinar-

-no es cierto le toca a Laxus , cambiamos la semana pasada, y ¿quien es tu amigo?-

-soy Natsu, Natsu Dragneel-

-Lucy, solo Lucy, un gusto (pequeña reverencia), prima del helado este-

-Ey!, de todas formas Lu, no tienes permiso para salir, y fue tu hermano y Ur quienes lo dijeron-

-eh!, ¿por que?-

-te recuerdo que rompiste la ventana del cuarto con un control remoto-

-mierda, le avisaré a los chicos que no saldre, hmp -3- , pero yo no cocinaré-

-tendremos que pedir pizza, Laxus salio con Mira, ¿te quedas a cenar cerillo con patas?-

-claro, Igneel iba a salir con Meredy a comprar ropa-

-veamos una peli- propuso la chica rubia, Natsu temía lo peor, una tonta película de amor, típica historia que nunca pasaria, prefería la muerte

-¿cual?- habia preguntado Gray, quitado de la pena, sin miedo alguno como Natsu.

-una buena de terror, usemos la pantalla 3D y veamos la nueva de actividad paranormal, no es la típica película de terror de pubertos que piden a gritos que los maten-

-vale, pero sin que empieces a reirte como hiena cada vez que pasa algo, Lu-

-eh?!, por que no, yo no tengo la culpa de que me den gracia y no miedo-

-anda ya berrinches, llama a tu hermano, mientras llamo a las pizzas-

-yo quiero de peperoni y una cerveza-

-eso no va a pasar, quiero vivir y tu hermano me mataría si se entera, ¿de que vas a querer flamitas?-

-extra picante-

-ya vuelvo- y así como llego se fue la chica, pasaron unos minutos en los que el pelinegro llamaba a las pizzas y nuestra chica apaga su musica, al terminar de hacer todo su circo bajo con nueva ropa, una playera negra con el logo de mago de oz, un pantalón de mezclilla ajustado, y sus tenis negros, su cabello venia suelto y traía unos lentes de pequeño (delgado) armazón color azul rey... Y justo en ese momento Natsu se dio cuenta de que la chica era físicamente hermosa, pues la ropa se ajustaba a su cuerpo y dejaba un muy buen ver ...-listo chicos esta acomodado todo en la sala, Gray ya le llame a mi hermano, dice que viene en unas semanas y que más te vale no estarte desnudando en mi presencia o te volverá Grayla-

Natsu no pudo evitar la carcajada, aunque no sabia quien era el hermano de Lucy ni como término siendo familiar de Gray...justo cuándo iba a preguntar tocaron el timbre, lucy fue a abrir...

-Kya! Me-chan, Ju-chan, no había que vendrian-

-sorpresa- una voz muy familiar para Natsu sonó, así que se acerco

-¿Meredy?-

-ohh!, onii-chan, no sabía que conocías a Lu-

-es un gusto verlo Natsu-san-

-hola Juvia-

-bueno llegan en perfecto momento, vamos a ver una peli con pizzas y refrescos, pasa cuñadita, Gray esta en la cocina-

-Juvia va para alla- y nuestra peli azul desapareció.

-nos acabamos de conocer, ¿que haces aquí Meredy?-

-papá, me dejo venir, de hecho el me trajo- pasaron un rato platicando hasta que el de las pizzas llegó, esa fue una señal para ir a ver la película, Gray y juvia se sentaron juntos, meredy y Natsu sentaron en el sillon de 3 Y Lucy estaba acosatada en en sillón para una persona mientras comía su pizza, Natsu cada vez mas se sorprendía, Lucy no paraba de reírse cada vez que algo pasaba, no se supone que debía saltar por el miedo, pero no ella se veía tan feliz, pero fueron pequeñas vistas que entretenían a Natsu, como su gusto por la musica clásica, rock y metal, su gran afición a la lectura, pero también era intrigante, era una chica que valía la pena investigar...

Sin darse cuenta Natsu comenzaría una aventura por descubrir a Lucy...Lucy a secas...


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2.- Lucy a secas

El día había llegado, Natsu ya era un estudiante de universidad, algo que le había costado bastante, pero era estudiante (yeiii), cumpliría su sueño de ser un diseñador grafico, trabajaría, ganaría millones y se retiraría a una isla tropical, casado con una bella chica (cada vez que pensaba esto una chica rubia aparecía dejándolo atontado) y tal vez con hijos y un gato... Ya lo tenia todo planeado...pero en fin lo importante ya es universitario (sale homero simpson cantando: soy universitario, soy intelectual, muy inteligente) y de la mejor escuela Fairy Tail, Natsu había checado su horario y la clase de inglés se cruzaba con el salón de Lucy, Gray y Erza, era algo muy bueno para él, eran sus amigos y que mejor que solo verlos en el almuerzo, hace unos días Lucy había conocido a Erza y fue sorprendente cuando se llevaron bien, Lucy no se portaba con Erza como se comportaba con Meredy, pero supuso que se debía al tiempo... Bueno para los que se preguntan que tanto sabe ya de Lucy... Púes, bueno...

1.- a Lucy le gusta la música clásica, rock y metal (gran fan de mago de oz y rammenstein).

2.- prima de Laxus y Gray, (su padre era el primo de Ur y su madre, hermana del padre de Laxus).

3.- un hermano mayor (nombre: desconocido, también un dia menciono a una Michelle: posible familiar).

4.- medidas, busto: 88 cm y cintura: 60 cm (descubrimiento: no le tocó los pechos a Lucy por accidente y tampoco es como si aprovechara cada rato para abrazarla).

5.- tiene un hamster llamado Plue (color: cafe con manchas blancas, descripción: extraño).

6.- colores favoritos: azul y negro.

7.-prenda y zapatos favoritos: ropa negra (normalmente de hombre) y tenis.

8.- los lentes los usa en ciertas ocasiones, cuando los lentes de contacto la cansan.

9.- ama las películas de terror.

10.- adicta al anime y manga.

11.- juega vídeo juegos

Por ultimo, amistades... rogue, sting, orga, rufus, metal-kun, juvi, me-chan (Meredy), flare, yukino y Levy (conocida de Natsu)...

Pero a Natsu le intrigaban más cosas acerca de Lucy, ante todo quien demonios era Lucy, siempre se presentaba como Lucy...Lucy a secas, esperaba que en la clase de inglés dijera sus apellidos, sería un misterio menos...

MISTERIOS POR RESOLVER...LUCY

1.- nombre completo.

2.- familia.

3.- interior de su cuarto

4.- etc.

Mientras Natsu se quemaba el coco (sin prestar atención a ninguna de sus clases) no se dio cuenta de que ya era momento de su clase de inglés (la tan esperada clase) los alumnos comenzaron a entrar al salón, ahora solo faltaba que se acomodaran, y como era de esperar sus amigos se sentaron con él.

-yo planeaba adelantar esta materia pero como están aquí supongo que no lo hará-

-¿como que adelantar Lucy?- pregunto Natsu, que mejor si podía librarse de una materia.

-haces un examen, donde viene todo lo que verías, si lo apruebas, pasas la materia con esa calificación final, pero como están ustedes ya no haré el examen-

-¿sabes mucho inglés Luce?- cierto, Natsu ahora llamaba a Lucy como Luce...

-claro que sabe inglés, cabeza de flama, Lucy vivió en New York... Auch, no me golpes Lu- bien otra cosa nueva, Luce era new yorkina

-no tenias que mencionarlo Gray- y Lucy podía enojarse.

-¿por que no hablas de tu pasado Lucy?- preguntó Erza, pues aunque la chica era divertida le parecia que era muy misteriosa y no le daba buena espina.

-no me gusta- y sin mas zanjó el tema, pero la maestra los hizo presentarse...

-I am Erza Scarlet Portgas, I'm 19 years old-

-I am Gray Fullbuster Takamoto, I am 19 years old-

\- Hi, I'm Natsu Dragneel Kimoto, I am 19 years old-

-I am Lucy..- el momento esperado, por fin su nombre completo...- I'm 19 years old...-

-excuse me, Miss Lucy , ¿what is your complete name?-( disculpe, señorita Lucy, ¿cual es su nombre completo?)

-Lucy...Lucky Lucy Heartphilia Dreyar Fernández, there is my name- y así Lucy dejo de ser Lucy a secas, ahora sabia que sus apellidos y hasta un segundo nombre o bueno su primer nombre, pero así como Natsu tuvo un misterio resuelto, llego otro, por que Lucy tenia 3 apellidos...

-thank you, first...-

\- me suena tu apellido Lucy-

-¿cual de todos?, Erza-

-todos-

-¿de qué?- preguntó un confundido Natsu, a el solo le sonaba el Dreyar y eso por que sabia que era el mismo que el de Laxus.

-el Heartphilia es un buffete de abogados muy conocido, el Dreyar es el mismo que el de Laxus y el director y por último el Fernandez, creo conocer a alguien con ese mismo apellido-

-tal vez- que contestación mas absurda y efímera de parte de Lucy, pero en ningún momento volteo a ver a ninguno de sus amigos y su rostro tomó una sensación de tristeza..

-oye Luce, si eres familiar de Gray, ¿no deberías tener su apellido?-

-eso es facil cerebro de lava, mi madre Ur es mi madrastra, el padre de Lucy, es primo de Ur, el apellido de Ur es Fernandez, yo no uso su apellido, uso el de Mika mi madre, pero en si yo sería Gray Fullbuster Takamoto Fernández - algo en el cerebro de Natsu funciono, es como si su hamster hubiera corrido muy rápido en esa ruedita para hamsters, Gray le dio una pista así como el tendría 3 apellidos si usara el de su madrastra Ur, Lucy tenia 3 por que usaba el de su padre, que en realidad seria su padrastro, en ese momento Natsu se dio cuenta, Lucy sería un misterio mas difícil, si había sido difícil dejar de ser Lucy a secas ahora seria su familia... La familia Heartphilia Dreyar Fernández... Tendrían que usar todo su arsenal...usaría... internet... Internet, bendito internet, el le daría respuestas... Durante la clase Lucy les ayudo mucho y se vengo de la maestra pues en repetidas ocaciones la corrigió, la maestra ya enojada le sugiriro pasar a dar la clase y así fue, Lucy les dio la clase (aunque algunas veces los trato como niños de kinder) aprendieron y la maestra no pudo decir nada más, a la hora del almuerzo erza y Natsu se sorprendieron de que Gray trajera comida, luego descubrieron que Lucy le habia cocinado (perdió una apuesta), asi paso su dia, normal, bueno tanto como la vida de Natsu podía ser normal, a la hora de la salida fueron todos juntos hasta el momento de separarse en unas calles que dividían los caminos, cuando Natsu los perdió de vista, corrió hasta llegar a su casa, arrojo los zapatos en la entrada y fue directo a su habitación para comenzar con su investigación... Con laptop en mano, comenzó la aventura...

Primero... Los Heartphilia... Solo aparecía lo ya mencionado por Erza un gran bufete de abogados, nombre dado por el fundador Jude Heartphilia, un hombre rubio, se veía un poco formal y de esas personas que imponen respeto apenas los ves, Natsu guardo la información y se dispuso a buscar a los Dreyars... Algo común es que saliera el "viejo", mejor conocido como Makarow Dreyar director de Fairy Tail, abuelo de Laxus y Lucy, al entrar en su biografía encontró que el "viejo" tuvo 2 hijos (un hijo y una hija), su hijo Ivan, padre de Laxus y arcaide de la prisión estatal en Texas, y su hija Layla Dreyar, de ella solo encontró el nombre, era como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra, Natsu supuso que Layla es la madre de Lucy, guardo la información en otra carpeta y se dispuso a investigar el último Fernández... Al escribir eso, tuvo que desechar al potrillo (cantante: Alejandro Fernández)... Cansado de lo mismo se metió a la ultima página, cuando vio que era de musica se iba a salir hasta que leyó el anuncio se dio cuenta no era sobre Alejandro Fernández... No esta página hablaba sobre la banda 7" en la cual 2 nombres le llamaron la atención, ambos con apellido Fernández, Ur y Siegran... Ur la vocalista y Siegran el baterista, al revisar mas información, descubrió que en una de las canciones Layla habia tocado como pianista, pero para Siegran la historia era igual que Jude y Layla, la tierra se los habia tragado, pero entre todo esto estaba Lucy... La misteriosa Lucy... Natsu estaba feliz podía agregar mas cosas a su lista de "Cosas que se de Lucy".

Ahora ya sabia que Lucy era de New york, que su nombre es Lucky Lucy Heartphilia Dreyar Fernández, que tiene 19 años y por último que cocina muy rico... Pero así como descubrió cosas, más misterios llegaron... En ese momento descubrió que hacer que Lucy dejara de ser Lucy a secas solo era la punta del iceberg...

Holis, paso de rápido a agradecer a esas bellas personitas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer mis locuras y además me dejaran su bello review, me ha hecho el día, hoy he subido el capitulo para celebrar mi cumple...muchas gracias, lolis zeras y mavis para todos los chicos y Natsus y Grays sin camisa para todas las chicas


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3.- una pisca de Lucy

Había pasado una semana desde que Natsu habia logrado descubrir algo sobre Lucy y su familia, después de su "investigación secreta" por internet, decidió que podría hacer que Lucy comenzara a tenerle mas confianza, pero en fin ya iba 1 semana, eso significa 7 dias, que son 168 horas que son 1080 minutos lo que significaba 604,800 segundos, una vida, bueno casi, pero eso no deprime a nuestro Natsu, después de platicar y aprender sobre Lucy y que el le contara grandes secretos de su persona, por fin Lucy lo habia invitado a entrar a su cuarto, (claro que el hecho de que Natsu le pidiera ayuda en inglés también habia sido un punto), pero eso no era lo importante, aquí lo importante es que conocería un poco mas de Lucy, también guardaba la esperanza de que tuviera alguna foto de su familia, del hermano ya de perdis, ese sabado Natsu se arreglo (una camisa azul, con los primeros botones sueltos, su bufanda, unos jeans negros y sus tenis azules) llego a la casa, toco y nuestra dulce rubia abrió...

-ey, Natsu, pasa- se hizo a un lado dándole permiso al chico para que entrara, nuestro joven paso como juan por su casa...-mi habitación esta subiendo las escaleras a la izquierda, podrás distinguirla, la puerta tiene muchas cosas pegadas, mientras yo voy por un poco de té, no vallas a husmear- la joven fue a la cocina, mientras Natsu hizo todo lo que ella dijo, subió y encontró una puerta con un gran letrero con la frase "no molestar, en caso de hacerlo atenerse a las consecuencias", eso le provoco una pequeña risa, además del extraño letrero tenia varias estampas de todo tipo, entre anime y musica (bandas e instrumentos) pero la gran sorpresa fue al entrar, ese cuatro estaba lleno de todo, varios poster de anime, tipos que no sabia de que pero parecían chinos ( para el todo el mundo era igual), otros de bandas que por suerte reconocía, autógrafos, una cama pegada a la pared de forma contraria al balcón, la cama tenia un cobertor de color azul cielo, con pequeños muñecos que supuso los tenia desde pequeña, un ropero con un espejo el cual tenia cosas puestas, se acerco y para su sorpresa eran fotografías, entre ellas estaban unas de Lucy con juvia, Meredy y una chica pelirroja mientras sonreían a la cámara todas traían disfraces, en otra se veía a Laxus cargando a Lucy en sus hombros mientras adornaban un árbol, otras en las que aparecía haciendo gestos graciosos con diferentes tipos, pero habia otras 2 que llamaron mas su atención, parecían mas viejas, pero no pudo verlas ya que escuchó que Lucy estaba tratando de abrir la puerta...-dejame ayudarte- dijo mientras abría la puerta para Lucy.

-gracias, ¿que tanto cotillaste?-

-ya sabes, lo básico, tu ropa interior, closet, cajones, lo normal- dijo Natsu con un tono sarcástico...

-vale, eso dice que no viste nada interesante-

-aunque me intrigas, no quería arruinar nuestra amistad-

-así que te intrigo, gracias por no husmear, te parece si comenzamos a estudiar-

15 min...30 .min... 45 min... una hora :S...Natsu no entendía nada...

-Luce, a este paso reprobare la materia-

-vale Natsu, YA me di cuenta que te entra por un oído y te sale por el otro-

-ey, no seas mala-

-mmmmmm...ya se, cuando era pequeña y no me aprendía las cosas, mi hermano me daba un dulce cada que me aprendía algo, en tu caso te responderé una sola pregunta, la que quieras, sobre mi- Natsu se sorprendió y se puso a estudiar no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad, después de leer varias cosas y responder 7 de 10 preguntas de Lucy, llego la hora de la pregunta...

-vale, pregunta-

-tu hermano-

-¿que con mi hermano?-

-hablame de él-

-bueno, es alto, tiene cabello azul, una rara marca de nacimiento pero cuando conocías a mi padre sabias por que, el tenia la misma marca, te seré honesta por que eres mi amigo, y tu ... Bueno has sido sincero conmigo, mi hermano es mi hermanastro, mi madre se caso con su padre, mi padrastro Siegran, mi hermano tenia 10 y yo 7 nos llevábamos bien, por cosas termine viviendo con mi tía Ur, el también vive aquí pero estudia en el extranjero así que viene en ciertas ocasiones, es un chico divertido, amigable y demasiado sobre protector conmigo, mi hermano toca la guitarra eléctrica y un poco la batería, estudia medicina en una escuela de Kyoto, con una beca, creo que es todo lo que podría decirte sobre el, aunque para tu información tengo una hermana menor- cada que Lucy hablaba de su familia sonreía y eso hacia feliz a Natsu pero se dio cuenta que cuando menciono a su madre y padre un ápice de tristeza asomó en sus facciones...

-hablas con mucho cariño sobre tu hermano-

-claro es mi familia, que importa si no tenemos la misma sangre, Gray y yo tampoco pero ya vez como nos queremos... Bien ya sabes algo mas sobre mi- :D

-me hace feliz, creo que ya estoy un poco mas cerca de ti, pronto sabré todo de ti, estirare mi mano y te alcanzare :D -

\- eso es muy bonito, tal vez algún dia te deje saber todo de mi-

-dime algo acerca de ti y yo te digo algo de mi-

-mmm... Se tocar el violín y lo básico del piano, tu turno-

-soy alérgico al polvo y la penicilina-

Justo en el momento en el que Lucy se abriría un poco con Natsu un grito que parecía ser de Laxus se escucho -¡ya llegue, Lucy traigo noticias para ti!- y así Lucy salio corriendo siendo seguida por Natsu...

-Bienvenido, Laxus-nii, ¿como esta Mira?-

-bien-

-¿acepto casarse contigo?-

-Tsk, obviamente, soy irresistible- dijo poniendo una sonrisa arrogante.

-pobre Mira, no sabe la soga que se hecho al cuello- dijo Lucy con fingida tristeza, mientras Laxus la veía de mala manera, hasta que la tomo y comenzó a sobarle la cabeza con el puño, creando fricción

-hola Natsu, ¿ya también vives aquí? Espero que no estés tratando de ligar con la enana de Lucy-

Natsu no supo que hacer solo vio que Lucy se sonrojaba fuertemente y ese gesto le pareció muy lindo y sin darse cuenta el también se sonrojo...

-laxus-nii, me vas a estar molestando o me darás las noticias-

-cierto, el terco de tu hermano viene en unos dias, no dijo cuantos, sabes la fecha que se acerca verdad...-

-aye, me han llamado para que toque una cancion, , sabes si el abuelo va a ir-

-no lo se, es probable que no valla, además sabes como se pone-

No habían notado que Natsu solo giraba la cabeza hacia uno de ellos cada que hablaban hasta que...

-no estoy entendiendo nada, pero he de suponer que son cosas de familia, así que me voy con la mía, después de todo hoy cocina el viejo y luego quema la casa- el par de rubios vio a Natsu, no se acordaban que estaba con ellos pero parecía no incomodarlos ...

-te acompaño hasta el desvío, claro si te parece Natsu-

-claro :D-

-Laxus-nii voy a acompañar a natsu, te toca hacer la cena, y hoy no quiero comer pizza ni ninguna comida chatarra luego me cuesta mucho bajar esos kilos :S -

-vale, nos vemos Natsu, saluda a Igneel y a Meredy de mi parte-

-claro, y felicidades por tu compromiso-

-gracias y por favor no lo comente es sorpresa, por cierto de camino para acá me encontré a Juvia y me dijo que gajeel va a regresar- los jóvenes salieron felices pues un amigo iba a llegar...

-¿así que conoces a Gajeel?-

-juvia es mi cuñada y la conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, un dia conocí a gajeel en una pelea-

-¿te gustaría platicarme sobre eso?-

-estaba en la secundaria cuando unos chicos un año mayor que yo estaban molestando a una chica, yo no pude resitirme a ayudarla pues eran 3 contra ella, cuando me acerque la chica resultó ser Juvia, le iban a pegar y yo no lo iba a permitir, así que sin darme cuenta mi fiera interna salio y ya tenia a uno en el piso, a otro lo estaba pateando y el tercero corrió como nena, supongo que alguien le aviso a gajeel así que llegó y en vez de llegar a golpear, me encontró a mi con un golpe en la cara, el cabello enredado y a ellos con un ojo morado y hagarrandose sus partes, gajeel se río y me agradeció, desde entonces me pide que peleemos, así conocí a juvia y a gajeel- Natsu se habia quedado con la boca abierta, no sabia que decir, el sabía que Lucy era diferente pero jamas creyó que fuera una chica que llegara a los golpes...

-ahora se algo mas de ti-

-sip, pero no me quieres enojada, me cabreo muy rápido y sin aviso, pero es extraño que pase, supongo que fue por que no me gusta que lastimen a las personas- siguieron caminando entre chistes malos y golpes en el brazo hasta que llegaron al final de la calle, justo en la desviación...

-bueno Natsu te veo el lunes-

-claro Luce, por cierto puedes ir a mi casa cuando quieras-

-gracias Natsu :)- Lucy se acerco a Natsu y le dio un beso en la mejilla, se acerco a su oído y susurro "ya casi me alcanzas, unos pasos mas y podrás estirar tu mano" y sin mas se fue dándole una ultima sonrisa a su amigo.

Natsu no pudo estar mas feliz esa pequeña frase era una confirmación, se estaba ganando su confianza y eso lo hacia feliz, estaba en la espera de que Lucy le permitiera conocerla... Conocer a la verdadera Lucy... Ahora ya sabia algo sobre el misterioso hermano... Bueno le falta el nombre y también apareció una misteriosa hermana menor... Diablos -_-

Aye, gracias por sus bellos reviews, y también gracias a esa linda personita por su felicitación, bien aquí otro capitulo, traído desde alguna parte del mundo... quería preguntarles que les parecería un pequeño one shot de Lucy con asuca, verán leí un hermoso libro llamado el cartero de las muñecas y es chiquito pero muy lind y pensé por que no, si les agrada la idea me gustaría hacerlo, claro que lo adaptare a lo que suene mejor... bien dejen su opinión... gracias y sayonara :D


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4.- El hermano mayor... llega

Había pasado casi otra semana, poco a poco Natsu conocía otro pedazo de Lucy, descubrió que los perros le daban miedo, le encantaban los coches antiguos y las fogatas pues la hacían sentir que vivía en otra época, también que le desangraban los pulpos, pero amaba el chocolate, que a sus 13 años se río tan fuerte que casi se orina y luego su hermano le dio un vaso de agua para después hacerla reír, el agua se le había salido por la nariz y de pura chiripa su padre Siegran le tomo una foto, descubrió que habia dias en los que Lucy estaba triste por dentro pero no le gustaba decirlo para ella estar con sus amigos y familia eran la mejor cura, que en ocasiones escribía alguna historia, tenia vestidos pero no le gustaba usarlos, eso la ponía triste, tocaba el piano que estaba en la casa de Ur (que se encuentra a lado de donde vive ella) cuando no estaban en casa, que es una copia de su madre a excepción de sus ojos estos eran iguales a los de su padre, cuando era pequeña su sueño era poder componer bellas melodías como las de mozart pero un dia sus padres la llevaron a la playa de vacaciones y fueron a un acuario y le gusto tanto que decidió estudiar biologia marina

Natsu era muy feliz, lentamente se acercaba a Lucy, en ciertas ocaciones se descubrió observándola (a la hora del almuerzo o en la clase de inglés), Natsu se sonrojaba por su acto, noto el dia en que Lucy se habían cortado el cabello (a pesar de que no fue un gran cambio), Natsu era feliz, se sorprendió así mismo cuando en un acto rápido habia tomado la mano de Lucy, ella solo se habia sonrojado pero no soltó su mano, de camino a casa fueron ellos dos solos (erza tenia algo que hacer y Gray habia salido con juvia), iban tomados de la mano, al llegar al desvío se despidieron y Lucy le volvió a besar la mejilla, a Natsu le gustaba cuando lo hacia, en ese momento Natsu se dio cuenta SE ESTABA ENAMORANDO DE LUCY y aunque Natsu no lo sabia el sentimiento era mutuo.

Lucy estaba feliz, a pesar de nunca haberse enamorado (ya que no dejaba a nadie entrar a la coraza que se habia creado) le gustaba sentirse así por Natsu, sabia que en algún momento le contaría todo a él, y esperaba que no sintiera lástima por ella, odiaba cuando la gente lo hacia, por eso los amigos que tenia los valoraba, mientras mas feliz era no se daba cuenta que la fecha ( o al menos una de ellas) que tanto la hacia sufrir se acercaba, una tarde de lunes (puente escolar) estaba recostada en su sillón (texteando con su hermano y compartiendo imágenes absurdas en facebook), llegaron todas las chicas (juvia, erza, Meredy, levy, flare, minerva, yukino y Mavis) y la arrastraron con ellas a una "tarde de chicas", trato de uir, ella no era de ese tipo, no se divertía comprando, prefería una buena tarde de vídeo juegos o anime, pero eso a ellas no les importo, desde la cocina Gray salio para dislumbrar a Lucy agarrándose de la pata de la mesa para que no la llevaran...

-¿que pasa aquí?-

-gray-nii salvame- Gray sabia que era algo malo Lucy solo lo llamaba así cuando era peligroso o algo cruel (o también quería un favor)

-¿a donde la llevan?-

-tarde de chicas- fue el veredicto de erza y aunque Gray quería mucho a Lucy le tenía mas miedo a erza.

-bien, pero no le compren ningún vestido y regresen la antes de las 7 debemos estar en la casa de Ur para cenar con ella- y sin mas Lucy fue secuestrada mientras vociferaba todos los insultos posibles a Gray (por entregarla como vil cobarde)

La tarde fue una tortura para Lucy, las chicas tardaban horas viendo la ropa, en un momento se separo de ellas y fue al área de hombres que se encontraba en la tienda, se compró varias playeras con diferentes diseños (una de volver al futuro, snoppy, homero simpson siendo Mr. Chispa, una totalmente negra y otra que comenzaba siendo azul cielo mientras aumentaba el tono hasta volverse azul rey en la parte baja) cuando las chicas la encontraron la regañaron, era una salida para vestirla de forma femenina para impresionar a Natsu ese era el veredicto (Lucy se volvió un semáforo en rojo de la vergüenza) y aunque Gray les dijo que nada de vestidos ellas compraron uno blanco (era de manga 3/4 aunque esa parte era de encaje hasta subir al hombro donde ya no solo era encaje si no que ya era la tela blanca, que estaba en unos gruesos tirantes, le llegaba hasta las rodillas y era de una falda un poco esponjada) al igual que unos zapatos de color blanco (de piso, pues con los tacones Lucy se iba de cara al piso) hicieron que Lucy saliera de la tienda vistiéndolo, y le habían hecho un peinado muy simple ( una pequeña diadema con su mismo cabello), mientras iban caminando de regreso a casa de Ur, Gray les mando un mensaje (sms: Ur dijo que haría la cena para todos, osea están invitadas a cenar, Laxus dará un mensaje importante, Mira y Natsu también vendrán, no olviden nada de vestidos).

-juvia cree que fue mala idea comprarle un vestido, si Gray-sama se los prohibió fue por algo-

-calma juvia sólo lo dijo por que si su prima/hermanita se viste muy linda, muchos hombres le coquetearan-

-podrían devolverme mi ropa, no me siento cómoda y mucho menos bien con esto puesto- pero la ignoraron olímpicamente, caminaron con bolsas en mano, hasta que llegaron a la casa de Ur, Lucy saco la llave y abrió la puerta, todas fueron a saludar menos ella, ella quería esconderse y no verse en un espejo ni de chiste, pero eso era imposible Ur tenia espejos por todos lados, excepto el cuarto de música, Lucy se escondió en el cuarto, pero olvido cerrar la puerta, en su mente pasaban imágenes felices de cuando era niña y sin darse cuenta se acerco al piano, se sentó y comenzó a tocar una melodía sencilla pero muy bella.

Todas las visitas se sorprendieron al escuchar el piano, fueron directo a la habitación y no pudieron evitar no abrir la boca Lucy se veía muy linda y feliz tocando la musica y para todos era una escena muy bella para todos menos Ur, ella sabia que esto no iba a terminar bien. Erza saco su teléfono y le tomo una foto, el ruido de la cámara trajo a la realidad a Lucy, que solo pudo quedarse viendo el piano sin saber que la observaban, todos huyeron para que Lucy no se sintiera nerviosa pero querían decirle sus opiniones sobre su musica, por ello cuando salio y vio que erza le pasaba algo a sus amigas por el celular se acerco a ella...

-¿que haces erza?-

-les paso una foto-

-¿me dejas verla?-

-prometes no molestarte-

-supongo- y erza le dio en celular, el brillo en los ojos de Lucy desapareció y en cambio sus ojos se humedecieron como si estuviera a punto de romper en llanto, esto alarmó a todos y en ese momento llegó Gray...

-ya lle... Mierda erza les dije que nada de vestidos- Gray no quería que pasara eso pero no pudo evitar acercarse a Lucy, vamos que es como su hermana menor, y supo en ese momento que no era nada bueno, pero todo salió a la luz en cuanto vio la foto...

-¿d-de donde has sacado la foto, erza?- pregunto Gray sin dejar de ver el celular

\- lahe tomado mientras estaba tocando Lucy hace un momento- respondió erza ya no muy segura de que eso hubiera sido buena idea

-así que soy yo, ya veo, me gustaría que la borraras y olvidarás que alguna vez viste esto- Lucy volteo a ver a los invitados y todos jadearon, Lucy los miraba con una expresión triste y sin vida, pero que demonios estaba pasando ahí.

-cariño sera mejor que vallas a cambiarte, la cena estará lista en unos minutos- menciono Ur con el tono mas maternal que pudo, ella estaba por romperse no soportaba ver así a su familia y Lucy era alguien que habia sufrido suficiente. Lucy sin decir nada se dio la vuelta y fue a un cuarto, nadie sabia que decir, que podían hacer, había sido su culpa...- bien chicos debemos poner la mesa para comer- Ur camino hacia el comedor pero antes de llegar giro la cabeza como la niña del exorcista y dijo- nadie mencionara nada de esto o en abuelo se encargara de hacerles "eso", ahora hagan como que nada paso y sientense- unos minutos después llego lucy con su ropa de siempre y sonriendo, si bien su familia sabia que fingía prefirieron no decir nada, sabía lo terca que era lucy y que odiaba que la vieran con lastima... la cena transcurrió entre bromas y demás hasta que Lucy fue al baño y paso lo inevitable..

(Tono de celular)-no me jodas, yo no contestó, ten Laxus contesta tu- Gray le arrojo en celular a Laxus este al ver el nombre en la pantalla se puso blanco como si hubiera visto un fantasma ...

-a mi no me heches la bronca, contesta tu Gray- pero cuando iba a darle el celular la llamada se acabo, todos los invitados no entendían nada y Ur no dejaba de reírse, cuando creían que todo había acabado el teléfono de la casa comenzó a sonar y para su mala suerte era él mismo numero.

-vas Gray a ti te tiene mas clemencia que a mi, contesta tu, dile que todo esta bien-

-no me friegues Laxus sabes que yo miento horrible-

-si no le contestan será peor, haganlo de una vez saben que no dejara de llamar y cuando contesten sera para hacer su testamento- dijo una Ur muerta de la risa.

-y ¿por que no contestas tu?-

-crees que estoy loca, pues no, yo valoro mi vida- en eso volvió a sonar el celular de Gray pues Laxus en un rápido acto apago el suyo.

-mierda ya contestó yo...hola-

-¡que mierda esta pasando Gray, les estoy marcando desde hace rato y nadie contesta!- grito un hombre desde el otro lado de la linea y Gray se puso igual de blanco, en ese momento Lucy venia bajando las escaleras cuando escucho la llamada...-¡como algo le pase a Lucy dense por muertos!, dime ¿donde esta mi hermana? ( a lo lejos se escucho un -onii-chan calmate-)-pero Gray no pudo decir nada pues Lucy había saltado sobre el tirándolo al piso y quitándole el celular, por accidente Gray habia presionado el botón de altavoz.

-aquí estoy onii-chan-

-Dios chaparra, casi me da un ataque, llevó tratando de hablar desde hace rato, les marque a la casa, sus celulares y a casa de la tía y no contestan estaba por tomar el tren para ir-

-perdón onii-chan, cenamos en la casa de tía Ur con unos amigos y con el escándalo que tenemos no se escuchó el teléfono, Laxus y yo ya no traemos pila y Gray habia puesto el suyo en vibrador, me perdonas por no contestar-

-*suspiro* claro chaparra a ti te perdono todo, pero dime, ¿por que te escuchó un poco triste?- y todos se sorprendieron nadie sabían que estaba triste, bueno sólo su familia, erza se sintió mal, creyó que era su culpa por la foto.

-me han llamado para que les "honrremos con nuestra presencia", por favor, esa gente es hipócrita a no más poder... tía Ur me a convencido de ir, ¿van a venir verdad?- dijo Lucy, su voz comenzaba a entrecortase

-claro, si hasta la duda me ofende, jamas te voy a dejar sola y mi hablar de Michelle, la cual esta junto a mi en este momento, ahora troll no te preocupes- Lucy no pudo hace otra cosa mas que sonreír, su hermano trataba de hacerla reír.

-¿vamos a ponerles flores verdad, y en 4meses me acompañaras?-

-eso estoy viendo hermosa, se me acercan los exámenes pero si no haré que Gray te lleve, te amo linda, te veo en unos dias, pasare por ti a la escuela así que ese dia te pones bonita y te quitas esa cara de troll o bueno lo intentas y nos vamos por un helado-

-no soy un troll onii-chan, hmp, tu eres un sapo gordo y apestoso pero no te lo recuerdo-

-vale troll, te quiero, saludame a la familia que me estoy quedando sin saldo- y así se acabo la llamada.

-creo que los salve de una muy grande no creen- dijo Lucy mientras se bajaba de encima de Gray

-y que lo dudes- dijo un a dolorido Gray

-bueno chicos ya es un poco tarde y mañana tienes clases, así que los corro de mi casa- dijo Ur mientras sacaba a todos

-gracias por todo- fue el grito general. Mientras y todos se ponían de acuerdo para ver como se iban erza se acerco a Lucy.

-lo siento Lucy, no sabía que la foto te pondría triste, es solo que me gusto mucho como te veias- Lucy negaba con la cabeza

-no te preocupes erza y perdoname tu a mi erza no debí ponerme así... Pero por favor que no se repita o me vengare poniéndote un bonito traje de conejita de playboy- y Lucy no pudo evitar reír pues ver a erza roja como su cabello no se veian a diario.

Así paso el tiempo, el momento se acercaba, un día "normal" lucy llego vistiendo un oberol de mezclilla que parecía short, una playera negra con un dragón rojo y unos tenis del mismo color, su cabello atado en una coleta alta... pero eso no era lo raro, oh no, claro que no, lo raro fue ver a Lucy sonreír todo el día, por la tarde cuando era en momento de irse, Natsu abrazo a Lucy pasando un brazo por sus hombros, al salir un brazo musculo safo a Lucy de Natsu y la abrazo con fuerza "marcando territorio", Natsu ya estaba listo para pelear pero escucho algo que no solo a el lo dejo pasmado a él si no a todos sus amigos...

-Onii-chan, Mich-chan, bienvenidos-

-Lucy one-chan llegamos-

-¿Quien eres y porque abrazas a mi hermana?- y si las miradas matasen Natsu ya ni existiría... frente a el estaba él, él hermano mayor de Lucy... Jellal Fernández.

...

Holis, aquí su escritora (yop :P) que tal, paso a dejar otro capitulo, por fin, yeiii, la llegada de jellal, marcando territorio, por fin una duda menos, pero pobre Natsu ahora existe otra interrogante, donde tiene que ir Lucy para "honrar con su presencia", bien dejando eso de lado quiero agradecer por sus bellos reviews.

Ademastio: gracias, yo también estoy lista para la boda *grito de fangirl* y aquí te cumplo lo pedido la llegada de Jellal (yeiiiii) para la llegada de Gajeel no falta ya nada, pondré Gale?, quien sabe, digo gajeel es un poco grosero y Levy un encanto la verdad todavía no lo se y que tal si primero le da celos con rogue (el también es genial) y Lyon pronto llegara, así que Natsu no solo debe pensar en Lucy si no también en un albino que le coquetea a su pequeña hermana Meredy.

Guest: gracias por los ánimos, me encanta que te encante.


	5. Chapter 5

Holis, yo aquí de nuevo, yei, comenzamos recordando que los personajes son de Hiro Mashima-sensei que aunque nos trollea de formas muy crueles, no seriamos nada si el no continuará con Fairy Tail, en fin sin mas rodeos aquí el quinto capitulo, nos acercamos al final, como dije seria corta

Capítulo 5.- la propuesta

Jellal veía a Natsu de mala forma pues en su opinión ningun puberto merece a su hermana pequeña, además a esa edad eran muy calenturientos y sus hormonas están como locas. En cambio Natsu no sabia que hacer, diablos, que ese era su hermano, le sacaba al menos unos 10 o 7 centímetros de altura y por lo que Lucy le dijo el es mayor, y ante todo el tiene absoluto poder ante Lucy, ya que Natsu no sabía nada de los padres de estos...

\- Jellal-nii deja a lucy-nee, no la dejas respirar y la estas avergonzando frente a sus amigos- regaño michell a su hermano pues Lucy comenzaba a ponerse azul pues Jellal la estaba abrazando muy fuerte mientras "marcaba territorio".

-lo siento dijo mientras la soltaba a regañadientes, Jellal comenzó a inspeccionar a los amigos de su hermana y se detuvo en una cabellera conocida, una pelirroja que lo veía asombrada pues no creía lo que veía, en ese momento Erza volteo a ver a Lucy y se dio cuenta de todo, se sintió culpable por creer que guardaba un secreto pero supo cual era, Jellal sabia que esa pelirroja iba a arruinar su plan, ya lo había hecho una vez, cuando eran adolescentes y le arruino la vida diciendo cosas que no debía y provocando esas miradas que tanto odiaba, pero aun así sabia que lo que sentía por ella era honesto, pero antes estaba su familia.

\- Jellal-nii te presentó a mis amigos, que son amigos de Gray, ella es Erza y el es Natsu - dijo Lucy mientras señalaba a cada uno, Jellal hizo un pequeña reverencia con la cabeza y volvió a abrazar a su hermana... - es un placer... por ahora -dijo esto último mas bajito para que no lo escucharan -Lucy, vamonos a la casa, Michell y yo vamos llegando, venimos directo por ti, debemos dejar nuestras maletas y después vamos por el helado, si viven cerca los podemos dejar, ¿claro si gustan?- dijo esto ultimo sonriendo, provocando que Erza se sonroje ligeramente...-además no me has dicho si Gray se comporto como debía- y sonrió de forma siniestra mientras un aura oscura lo invadía, gray sudo frío, el sabia que varias veces se desnudo sin darse cuenta...- oh vamos nii, tú sabes que Gray seria incapaz de estar desnudo frente a mi, además si lo hiciera lo patearía en las bolas- dijo Lucy mientras sonreía dulcemente. -lucy-nee cuida tu lenguaje, no estas en una cantina- la regaño la pequeña Michell, subieron al coche de Jellal y se fueron a su casa, dejaron a los chicos por el caminó y ellos siguieron, así pasaron 2 días en los que Lucy era la mujer mas feliz del mundo, amaba estar con su familia, sus hermanos era lo que tenia, una tarde mientras estaba en el sillón con Michell viendo un programa de vídeos de gente callendose y lastimándose (ridículos) llegó una carta, dentro de ella venían varios boletos para la sinfónica el día 7 de marzo, Lucy al verlos se puso un poco triste pero pensó en que su familia estaría con ella, salio a la casa de su tia y le dejo 4 para ella y sus primos, lyon llegaría en 2 días y la ópera era en 5 días, solo faltaban 5 días para que recordara todo, mañana iria a la escuela y haría sus exámenes para poder faltar los siguientes días, el viejo le daba permiso de faltar, así que le dio los boletos a Gray para que se los diera a sus amigos.

Al regresar pensó en una grandiosa idea, y corrió a decirse la a su hermano... -Jellal, hagamos una fiesta, celebremos, una fiesta de disfraces, después de eso nos vamos a la sinfónica, ¿que te parece?-

Al ver a su hermana tan emocionada acepto, Lucy emocionada se puso a brincar por la casa, hasta que se resbalo y se golpeó con un mueble provocando que una cortada profunda en su frente apareciera, Jellal corrió y comenzó a reír, Michell lo regaño y así al final fueron al hospital, Lucy término con 3 puntos en la frente, mañana debía ir a la escuela, estaba segura que juvia la iba a regañar.

Mientras tanto Natsu no se sentia a gusto, sentía que algo malo iba a pasar, no le daba buena espina que el hermano de Lucy estuviera, recordó que el día de mañana una amiga suya iba a volver, después de haber estudiado en otra escuela, seguro Lucy la conocía, después de todo iba a ser de su familia. Se fue a dormir con ello en mente.

Al otro día en la escuela Lucy llego con una gran gasa pegada en a frente...-Lucy-san que paso, ¿ahora que hizo?- dijo una Juvia molesta, pues creía que se había peleado con alguien... - nada Juvia, solo que estuve de traviesa y me pegue con la esquina de un mueble y me abrí la cabezota- dijo Lucy mientras se rascaba detrás de la cabeza pues tenía mucha pena, Lucy recordó lo de la fiesta, decidió decirlo cuando estuvieran todos juntos, el día era muy cansado pues de acercaba la primavera y eso provocaba que Lucy se sintiera con mucho calor, hoy Jellal dijo que le comentaría algo muy importante así que estaba entusiasmada. A la salida cuando ya estaban por irse...-chicos el 7 de Marzo voy a hacer una fiesta en mi casa es de disfraces me gustaría mucho que fueran, además Gray les dara unos boletos, para esa situación deben ir de gala, me gustaría que fueran todos -dijo lucy muy contenta, juvia sonrió ese día no se debía estar triste - Lucy-san, gajeel llegara el 5 y se quedara hasta e dijo "voy a retar a la coneja y llevare unos amigos que las extrañan" y al final se rio- dijo una alegre juvia, Natsu tomo de la mano a Lucy y le sonrió, cuando iba ya de salida, Lucy se soltó un momento pues le comenzaba a sudar la mano en eso, dos personas llevaron, una era Jellal y la otra... -¡NATSU!- dijo la otra persona y tomo a Natsu del cuello y lo estampó contra sus labios provocando que se besaran, al soltarse la chica estaba muy feliz y Natsu solo pudo decir -Lissana- la chica sonrió aun mas grande pues Natsu la recordaba, Lucy no sabia que decir ni que hacer, pero el sentimiento que sentía era uno ya conocido para ella... estaba triste... Jellal vio todo y vio la cara que su hermana puso, era el momento, ya no debían sufrir... Natsu recordó que Lucy estaba junto a el y volteo a verla, lo que vio no le gusto, Lucy tenia la mirada hacia el suelo y hacia un puño con su mano, Jellal se acerco y abrazo a su hermana, en ese momento lucy lo vio y sonrió, aunque estaba rota, Jellal no lo soporto más y dijo lo que creyó sería lo mejor - Lucy recuerdas que te dije que te diria algo muy importante- Lucy asentía como tonta pues las palabras no salian de su boca, Natsu todavía tenia a Lissana en el cuello cuando volteo a ver a Jellal, juvia ya sabia que le iba a decir pues Gray se lo comento, antes de que pudiera decir algo y detener a Jellal, Jellal dijo lo que tenia que decir - Lucy, Michell y yo hemos estado hablando y queremos que te vengas a vivir con nosotros, ¿lucy, quieres mudarte con nosotros? - y el mundo de natsu se vino abajo con esa propuesta, Jellal viendo la cara de su hermana término de hablar - no me respondas ahora, nos vamos el 9 de Marzo tienes hasta el 9 en la mañana para responderme, respetare cualquier decisión que tomes, eres mi hermanita y te amo- dijo mientras la abrazaba mas fuerte, no la quería dejar junto a ese tonto que la lastimo.

\- y-yo...- Natsu quería gritarle que dijera que no, que se quedara con él, que la quería, que no se fuera, todavía tenían muchas cosas por hacer, Lucy aun era un misterio, el misterio mas hermoso que le había atravesado la vida, tenia que quedarse, pero recordó, como iba a decirle que la quería y que le creyera si Lissana lo acababa de besar "Mierda, lo llevaba la chingada" además no se ha quitado a Lissana..- y-yo, onii-chan, *suspiro* yo-

Bien aquí el capítulo, dejando con la intriga muajaja *risa malevola* hay petróleo en el teatro, a no es no, no es los muppets, *cof cof* ya he vuelto a ser yo, bien, agradezco el bello review que me dejaron, si pondré Gale por que es hermoso pero, vamos a darle celos a gajeel con rogué por que se lo merece después de lo que nos hizo en el manga, no no es un culei y debe pagar, bien, que responderá Lucy, se va a ir con Jellal h Michell o se quedara y dirá sus sentimientos a Natsu, utilizo la carta Lissana por que todos nos encendemos cuando llega y mete su cuchara en donde no la llaman.

Yosh, sobre el one shot que haré, decidí que sea de Lucy con Ur, la pequeña ur, hija de Gray y Juvia, por que es julio y significa mes del gruvia, lo basaré en el libro "Kafka y la muñeca viajera" el cual es hermoso *U* bien, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, la historia Lucy un misterio por resolver esta por finalizar


	6. Chapter 6

holis, tiempo sin pasar por aquí hehe la verdad es que el celular se volvió una mier.. así que no tengo otra opción mas que usar la computadora pero esa es medio gandaya y cuando la estoy usando y mas inspirada estoy es cuando se apaga. en fin sin mas el capitulo 6, recuerden los personajes son de Hiro Mashima-sensei yo solo juego con ellos (si fueran míos yo no hubiera matado a los dragones...hdp).

en el capitulo anterior...

\- y-yo...- Natsu quería gritarle que dijera que no, que se quedara con él, que la quería, que no se fuera, todavía tenían muchas cosas por hacer, Lucy aun era un misterio, el misterio mas hermoso que le había atravesado la vida, tenia que quedarse, pero recordó, como iba a decirle que la quería y que le creyera si Lissana lo acababa de besar "Mierda, lo llevaba la chingada" además no se ha quitado a Lissana..- y-yo, onii-chan, *suspiro* yo-...

en el capitulo de hoy... Capitulo 6.- La verdad oculta

-yo...- cuando lucy iba a responder se escucho un grito detrás de ella- ¡Ey, rubia!- todos voltearon al mismo tiempo y se encontraron con un joven rubio, otro pelinegro y una chica muy parecida a Lissana...- Rubia, tenemos problemas con las bebidas, uno de los cantineros trato de poner agua en las bebidas y sacar dinero de las cajas- ninguno de sus amigos sabia de que hablaban, Jellal maldijo lo suficientemente alto para que los demás lo escucharan, Lucy volteo a ver a su hermano y dijo - lo voy a pensar nii, después te digo mi respuesta por ahora debo encargarme de un asunto- Lucy salio corriendo en dirección de los extraños, el rubio paso paso un brazo por los hombros de Lucy y comenzaron a hablar, Levy se preocupo ella si sabia que paso, de repente Lucy volteo y se veía molesta -Levy-chan crees poder ayudarme, ese imbécil no continuara trabajando para mi- dijo Lucy con cierto tono de maldad, sonaba como cuando erza se enoja, levy asintió y se fue con los extraños, todos se voltearon expectantes de una explicación de parte de Jellal el cual solo dijo una cosa -Natsu Dragneel, aléjate de mi hermana- y se fue, entonces todas las miradas fueron en contra de Gray al cual solo le quedo hablar -Lucy es dueña del conocido bar "El Gremio"-, natsu se sorprendió, al ver que no conocía a Lucy o bueno no lo suficiente pero eso si era raro, en eso Erza dijo algo que sorprendió a todos -Gray debes contarle todo a Natsu, es mejor que sepa todo acerca de Lucy ahora- nadie sabia de que conocía Erza a la familia de Lucy... -¿tu que sabes de mi familia, Erza?- pregunto Gray notablemente enojado... -Yo conozco de antes a Jellal, se todo acerca de su familia o bueno lo básico, lo único que no sabia era que tenia hermanas-... Natsu harto ya de no saber nada pensó... si sabia todo de Lucy tal vez solo tal vez lograría que se quedara... -habla Gray, es el momento, me tiene harto el no saber nada, es mi amiga pero no me cuenta nada- todos se sorprendieron de como hablo Natsu, tanto que nadie recordaba que Lissana estaba con ellos...-No voy a hablar de cosas acerca de mi prima, quieres saber, pregúntale a ella, no te has preguntado por que no lo cuenta, tal vez duele, es triste, molesto o algo, me voy- Gray se alejo con Juvia, iba enojado y Juvia lo sabia, Lucy tenia un pasado lo suficientemente triste como para que hasta ella no hablara sobre eso. En ese momento Erza se fue, después de una llamada bastante extraña...

-Natsu, si quieres yo te puedo decir todo sobre Lucy-san-

-¿por que sabes de la vida de Lucy, Lissana?-

-Mira-nee me hablo sobre ella, dijo que seria su futura cuñada, sabes que su novio es el primo de Lucy y mira-nee no tiene secretos conmigo, vamos a mi casa y platicamos, te cuento todo- Lissana sonrió, tendrai un momento con Natsu, aunque no sabia si lo que haría estaría bien... caminaron durante un rato, Natsu no había dicho nada, tenia un mal presentimiento, al llegar a la casa de Lissana, solo estaba elfaman y se fue a su cuarto diciendo estar cansado y mencionando que Mira llegaría en la tarde con una sorpresa...

-bien Natsu, ponte cómodo, esto es largo y extraño de contar, como sabes Lucy tiene 3 apellidos, eso es por que su madre se caso 2 veces, su madre era una pianista muy conocida...- -pero cuando yo busque no salia nada- dijo Natsu con un berrinche...-no interrumpas Natsu... bien como decía su madre era una pianista muy conocida y de una familia muy buena, cuando cumplió 18 años toco en una sinfónica, en ese lugar conoció a un joven llamado Jude el era muy listo, estudiaba leyes y se llevaron muy bien, fueron amigos, novios y por fin unos años después se casaron, Layla, la madre de Lucy dejo el piano pero le enseño a niños, un tiempo después quedo embarazada de su primer y unico hijo, Lucy, fueron felices y ni mencionar que eran ricos, pero cuando Lucy era una niña su padre enfermo y murio, fue un golpe para su familia, hasta donde me dijo mira-nee la familia de Jude detesta a Lucy y a su mamà por que Jude le dejo todo su dinero a Lucy, pero bueno despues de eso la madre de Lucy volvió a tocar el piano pues era su pasion - dijo Lissana mientras veia el piso, seguia preguntándose si era bueno contar todo eso, ¿no, se meteria en problemas?, mira-nee le habia dicho que no dijera nada, era un secreto que Lucy, Gray y Laxus le habian contado y hasta donde sabia le habia costado que le tuvieran confianza, pero era Natsu y ella era feliz con Natsu ...- un dia un banda conocida solicito la ayuda de Layla para tocar el piano en una cancion, en dicha banda estaba un joven apuesto llamado Siegran, Lucy iba a todos lados con su madre y cuando fue a tocar conocio a un niño llamado Jellal, jugaron todo el dia, cuando la grabacion acabo Layla y SIegran encontraron a sus hijos dormidos, despues de eso pasaron algunas citas y Layla se volvio a casar, con un hombre que amaba a sus hija y ella amaba a el hijo de èl, fueron muy felices hasta que la banda se separo tiempo despues, aun asi la familia era feliz, Lucy tenia un hermano, un padre y su madre volvia a estar contenta, cuando Lucy era adolescente sus padres, dejaron a cargo a Jellal y a Ur, ellos ibana a celebrar su aniversario a Hawaii, Siegran tenia un jet privado, solo serian 4 dias pero jamas volvieron, el jet tuvo ciertos daños en el motor y como supondras ninguna persona sobrevivio, Lucy quedo a cargo de su abuelo junto con Jellal, decidieron irse a New York pero hasta donde se hace poco regresaron, y eso es todo- Lissana dejo de hablar y vio a Natsu, estaba cayado pero con los ojos muy abiertos, Lucy, su Luce habia sufrido tanto, por eso no le gustaba hablar de su familia, pero la cereza del pastel fue lo que le dijo Lissana al final -Se que en unos dias sera el aniversario de la muerte de Layla y Siegran-...

-en algo te equivocas Lissana, mi madre jamas enseño piano, a las unicas que enseño fue a Michell y a mi- Natsu levanto la vista, en la puerta con la mirada baja estaba Lucy, su mano estaba hecha puño y pudo ver que se mordia el labio inferior, Lucy hacia eso cuando queria llorar, a su lado estaban Laxus, Mira, Jellal y Michell, trato de decir algo lo que fuera, pero lo que lo destrozo fue lo que dijo Lucy...

-sabes Natsu, crei que eras una persona que valia la pena, dijiste que esperarias a que te contara todo sobre mi, pero vienes y permites que alguien que no conozco te diga todo, crei que era una amiga importante para ti, que esperarias, no eras tu el que decia que esperarias a levantar la mano y alcanzarme, pues que malo eres esperando.- queria llorar pero no lo haria no frente a el que habia traicionado su confianza, se volvio a su primo - lo siento Laxus, no me quedare a cenar, debo preparar unas cosas en el gremio, Mira y Laxus felicidades, Jellal-nii te ve en casa, Michell portate bien- y se fue, Natsu se levanto para alcanzarla pero Laxus y Jellal se pusieron en su camino... -No te dije que te alejes de mi hermana, no quiero que sufra, no te acerques es mas ni digas su nombre o yo mismo te saco los dientes de un puñetazo-.

-Lissana, ¿que hiciste?- dijo Mira.

...Bien aqui la verdad sobre Lucy, pero esto hara que decida irse con Jellal, Odiara a Natsu, veamos o bueno leamoslo en el siguiente capitulo, ya mas cerca del final.

*bien punto uno, la historia Lucy, Ur y la muñeca viajera esta cada vez mas cerca, aprovechemos que es el julio el mes mas Gruvioso y fue el dia NaLu.

*La historia: Por lo que perdemos sera actualizada, que son las nuevas llaves que Lucy carga, que nuevo poder tiene, esperenlo.

*mi otra historia: como Diablos me volvi un demonio sera borrada y la comenzare de nuevo :P.

*me disculpo por mis faltotas de ortografia, ero es que quitarlas de la compu es un pleito y mejor aprovechar que no se apago

*agradesco esos bellos reviews que dejan son la gasolina que mi motor necesita, todas las escritoras de fanfictions les diran lo mismo, nos entusiama que dejen su opinion, hace que querramos esciobir mas. asiq eu dejen su review, el karma les recompensara


	7. Chapter 7

_Hola cuanto tiempo, sin pasearme por esta historia, me siento mal de tenerla tan abandonada, así que decidí de una vez por todas darle el merecido final que necesita (no es este capítulo) para ello debo darle continuación, porque si quiero empezar otra (Fairy no básquet) esta debe terminar, así mismo para aquellos que siguen "vida y muerte" les informo la cancelare, debido a que el comic/manga en el que está basado no llega a su fin y se está tergiversando bastante lo que provocaría mayor dificultad en adaptar._

Lucy un misterio por resolver.

Summary: Cuando él travieso de Natsu fue a visitar a su amigo Gray, jamás creyó que conocería a una chica tan misteriosa como lo era Lucy, si bien ella era todo lo que siempre busco no se dejaría llevar por las apariencias primero iba a descubrir el pasado de Lucy... que le esperara a nuestro intrépido Natsu... recordará que la curiosidad mato al gato, o fue lo que descubrió... xD

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lucy pov.

Cuando te sientes traicionado tu cuerpo y mente se sienten en descontrol, no sabes que hacer y pareciera que tu cerebro solo piensa en ello como si deseara que no lo olvidaras, como si de entre todas las cosas que pudieras pensar solo se repitiera lo mismo como una mala película en la que solo existiera la misma escena y lo repitiera, que en ocasiones es en cámara lenta y otras como si tu estuvieras fuera de tu cuerpo como un espectador, haciéndote sufrir en cada segundo. Así es como me sentía en este momento, escondida en el balcón de mi cuarto solo viendo la luna, la cual ya acostumbrada a mi soledad era mi compañera de viajes infinitos, con la puerta cerrada con seguro, audífonos puestos y mi iPod aun lado con las canciones más deprimentes que tengo para sentir que alguien entiendo lo que siento, en la puerta acostado esta Jellal, cree que no sé qué está ahí, como si no sintiera el dolor que siente por mí en este momento, en el que no entiendo por qué me duele una traición de una persona que conozco desde hace tampoco, siento que las barreras que creo para protegerme se están rompiendo, que necesito llorar pero no lo hare, esa fecha se acerca y prefiero liberar mi dolor después.

-Jellal vete a tu cuarto, estoy bien, no necesito que estés aquí como cadenero de antro-

-cariño prefiero quedarme aquí, esperar a que me abras y me abraces mientras lloras-

-no estoy llorando- que mentira tan grande, puedo sentir mis lágrimas correr por mi cara, no he podido evitarlo, lo he intentado y he fallado de forma tan patética.

-aja y yo soy un payaso-

-eso sabemos que es verdad, en serio Jellal vete, quiero dormir-

-puedes dormir conmigo, como cuando eras esa escuincla que llego a mi casa sin 2 dientes y un libro en mano-

-no estaba chimuela-

-oh claro que sí, llegaste y me dijiste soy Lucy, por favor cuida de mí, sonreíste y luego me dijiste mira mi lengua puede salir por esta ventanita y sacaste tu lengua por el espacio de tus dientes- escuche a Jellal reír, sé que intenta hacerme sentir mejor, es el mejor hermano del mundo.

-eso es mentira, tu llegaste no yo- lo he escuchado reír- no preocupes por mi Jellal, solo me estoy lamiendo mis heridas-

-suena como si fueras un perro-

-Jellal… podrías decirle al abuelo que faltare esta semana a la escuela, necesito practicar con el violín, tiene un año que no toco así que necesito practicar la canción- es una mentira patética, aun así me taparan los ojos y me hicieran tocar el violín con los pies, esa canción la tocaría sin esfuerzo, como no conocer de memoria la canción favorita de mis padres.

-claro cariño, le avisare-

Jellal se ha ido de la puerta, lo he escuchado suspirar y bajar las escaleras, le tocara a Gray hacer guardia, los conozco como si no supieran que me puedo escapar por el balcón, aun así no lo hare, no voy a huir, nunca más huiré, pero aunque pienso eso no quiero ver a Natsu, verlo me recordara la confianza que le di y que destruyo en segundos con alguien que ni siquiera sé quién es, me sorprendo al recordar, les he destruido la noche a Mira y Lax, nos darían la noticia que ya todos conocemos y solo esperamos que sea oficial, deberé disculparme después… que es ese ruido…

-Luce, Luce, ¿Dónde estás que no te veo?-

-…-¿Quién es?

-Luce, deja caer tu cabello-

-…-

-Lucy déjame entrar está haciendo mucho frio aquí-

-…-Es Natsu, me he emocionado pero recuerdo… Natsu el traidor… el mentiroso.

-Déjame entrar en tu corazón de nuevo, aquí está muy frio-

No he dicho nada, Natsu no me ha visto, no quiero que me vea, en este momento no lo quiero ver, que no se acerque, mis defensas están bajas y estoy llorando, aprovechara el momento y hará que lo perdone que lo abrace, no quiero, vete, no te acerques y no subas por mi balcón, deja de decir frases de libros que me gustan, vete y deja de jugar conmigo.

-Natsu… vete de mi casa- es Gray ha salido a correr a Natsu.

-vamos calzonsillosman somos amigos desde hace años, tu no me correrías de tu casa-

-yo no lo haría, pero en este momento esta no es mi decisión, es de Lax y Jellal, ellos lo que quieren es golpearte, no han salido ellos porque te he escuchado yo-

-solo quiero hablar con ella, quiero que me perdone, quiero su amistad, que entienda que eso lo hice porque no me dio otra opción, su hermano se la quiere llevar lejos-

-no se ira Natsu, Lucy está herida pero no se ira, a pesar de todo aquí tiene grandes lazos que no cortara tan fácilmente, no solo estamos su familia, su trabajo y sus amigos, están sus padres, sus recuerdos, su vida, y aun si Jellal se enfurezca y hace berrinches, Lucy no va a desistir porque aun con el amor que les tiene a sus hermanos no dejara esta casa.-

-¿Por qué Gray?-

-esta casa, jamás fue de Ur, en esta casa creció Lucy, era la casa de su madre cuando su padre murió, aquí criaron a Lucy, cuando se volvió a casar la tía Layla, Siegran y Jellal llegaron aquí, Lucy no cambiara esos recuerdos-

-¿Por qué me lo dices ahora, no antes? Eres mi amigo Gray debiste hablarme de ella, no debí enterarme por Lissanna ni por nadie más, tu o ella debieron decirme-

-la vida de Lucy jamás ha sido de color rosa, yo entiendo un poco el sufrimiento, pero no podía decirte algo que ella no quería decir no te parece, debiste esperar, y por qué te lo digo ahora y no antes, pues es que ya lo sabes todo, un poco resumido pero en si todo, ahora lo que necesitas es entender a Lucy y darle su tiempo.-

Natsu se ha ido, Gray ha levantado la cara hacia mí, él sabía que los veía, que podía escucharlos, me ha visto llorar y ha sacado su teléfono, me ha tomado una foto, para su álbum acosador que tiene de mi haciendo diferentes caras, sé que tiene uno de Juvia igual, me he reído mientras lloro y se me ha hecho una burbuja de moco, ahora hemos reído más fuerte, gracias Gray…

-debes dejarle hablar-

-lo sé-

-y lo harás- solo he asentido, lo acabo de entender, he sido una tonta, he creado estas barreras para no estar unida a la gente para que las pérdidas no duela, pero ante todo me he sentido aún más débil porque Natsu las ha traspasado como si nada, como si llevara un cuchillo en mano y triturara mi coraza de hielo, aun con lo escalofriante que eso pueda sonar.

 _Natsu, debemos hablar, veámonos el día 7 de Julio en el auditorio Rieu a las 4 pm, debes ir de gala, entonces te diré todo lo que necesitas saber sobre mí. E_ scrito el mensaje le doy enviar antes de que renuncie a esta idea y vuelva a sumirme en la soledad que me caracteriza, he tardado más yo en escribirlo que en lo que me ha respondido.

" _Luce, decidí que escribirte que me perdones no serviría y haría que el mensaje que me has mandado no sirva de nada, por ello te veré allá, seré el tipo de cabello rosa y bufanda blanca._

 _P.d. no te vayas lejos._

 _N._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bien hasta aquí el capítulo, pronto subiré el siguiente, que será lo que le cuente Lucy, ¿algo más de lo que Lissana ya conto?, ¿Qué dirá Natsu?

Gracias por leer.


End file.
